Our Tragedy
by Dark Aerrow
Summary: Set in the far future. Castle's children are all grown up, but Castle's still protecting them from the truth. What's he hiding? Who will find out first? The tale of what happened to their love story. "Show me a hero, and I'll write you a tragedy." - F. Scott Fitzgerald.
1. Our Tragedy

_Italics is Castle._

Regular is what's happening in reality.

* * *

_ Alone we were broken. Together we were a force, a hurricane. We solved murders, one after another, putting hundreds of criminals behind bars. It seemed we could do the impossible. But the months after we put an end to her mother's murder were the beginning of our tragedy._

"Happy Birthday Dad!" The group exclaimed. One by one they filed into the hospital room, bringing balloons and knick-knacks for the special occasion.

"How is he doing?" A man asked the nurse.

"Hasn't moved. He still just sits there, staring out the window until it's time to sleep." The nurse replied. She leaned in a little closer to the man, as he met her half way. "Is he really the famous crime novelist Richard Castle?" She whispered into his ear.

"In his younger years." The man said. She smiled, quickly leaving the family to their business.

"Alex, what did she say?" Alexis asked. She sat by her father's bedside, holding in her arms his grandson, Bennet. Alexis now heading into her late 40's still contained her immense beauty.

"No progress." Alex replied.

_ We were married on April 7__th__ 2015. It was a beautiful wedding involving only our closest family and friends. On our honeymoon we went to the small island of Kauai. It was Kate's idea. She was never one for making a big skeptical, but that island was perfect, remote and intimate without losing its magnificence. Never had we been so in love._

"It's been a while since you've seen them all right dad?" Alexis said. She tried to get his attention. "You remember Henry. He's going to graduate this year." She said, referring to her eldest son. He just sat politely, not knowing what else to do. "And this is my daughter Amelia. She's only a freshman but she's already a nationally ranked fencer." Amelia mimicked her older brother. Being introduced to someone who wouldn't look at you felt a little awkward. "And finally Bennet, who reminds me so much of you."

_On August 24__th__ the following year, our first child was born. Our beautiful boy at 6 pounds 7 ounces became a symbol of our love, our precious Alexander._

"And dad, this is my son Roy." Alex said. He looked over at his 12-year-old son who kept himself reserved.

"Sorry I'm late." Johanna said.

_Three years later was another hallmark moment for us. We decided that Alex shouldn't grow up alone, so on January 17__th__, Kate gave birth to a baby girl. I suggested the name Johanna._

"I brought you a surprise dad." Johanna said. An old retriever came running through, and hopped onto Richard's bed. The dog nestled itself onto Rick's lap, where it laid content, but he received no reaction from his master. "I'm guessing no progress."

Her siblings shook their heads. "Where's Daniel?" Alexis asked.

"He's with his father. They both caught a cold." Johanna said. "Oh my goodness, look how big you are." She said kissing Bennet on his cheek.

"Hi Aunt Johanna." Her niece and nephews chimed. They went on, each discussing what has happened in their lives since their last visit. One by one they told stories while the others followed along. They had lunch and by the end of the day, the words of happy birthday rang throughout the halls of the care home. Not once did their father look away from the window. No matter what they did, he wouldn't respond.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." The nurse said. She quickly left, leaving them to their goodbyes.

"Wait for me outside son." Alex said. Roy quickly said goodbye and went outside, closing the door behind him. He had hoped for a reaction from his father. Anything would be good, a noise, a snicker, a cough, but there was only silence. "You have to let her go, she's not coming back. We're your only family now and we are still here, don't ignore us." His efforts were in vein. "I'll be back tomorrow for Kevin."

_On December 25__th__, horror struck our family when our son's godfather and dear friend Kevin Ryan was killed during a police raid. It was the same day we had bought a golden retriever pup for our children. Out of respect we named him Kevin. Johanna's godfather and Detective Ryan's partner, Javier Esposito was never quite the same. He fell into a depression, mourning the loss of his best friend. Eventually he sought the comfort of alcohol and got behind the wheel of his car. He died before he could marry his fiancé Lanie Parish. It was a great loss to us all. _

"Dad I'm back." Alex said. He arrived early the next morning with a leash in hand. "Did you think about what I said?" There was still only silence. Alex seemed disappointed. "How did you sleep?" It was no use. Alex sat there for hours, only leaving once to take Kevin on a walk. He had hoped to break through to his father. "I heard you're taking depression medication now. Your therapist seems to think that our family visits help. Do they?" Alex breathed a heavy sigh. He had had enough. "You need to get over yourself. Mom is dead, and she's not coming back."

_That following year, we had met up with a ghost from our past. The man convicted for orchestrating the death of Johanna Beckett, along with several other civilians, federal officials, and officers, was to be publically executed by electric chair. But on that fateful day, he escaped from prison and exacted his revenge by planting a bomb in our summer home._

"Dad you can't stare out that window forever." Alex said, but he was having no luck. He decided to try another tactic. "Dr. Hoyt thinks that you haven't given up, and that's why you look out that window, because you're still looking for her. But you have to stop. She's gone, but we're not and we need you. We need you to come back to us!" Alex said.

_There was a giant explosion that sent me flying onto the shore. It had knocked me out cold. By the time I had awakened I was in the hospital. Police explained that they found DNA matching my wife in the remnants of our burned home. They later pronounced her dead while I, on the other hand, remained paralyzed from the waist down. The man behind it was captured and executed later that year. But it wasn't enough for me, so I kept digging._

"You know what, fine! Sit here for the rest of your life moping and wallowing in your own sadness. I've had enough of your pity party." Alex said. He got up to leave, but something made him turn back. He paused slightly before releasing his wrath. "You were my hero. The way mom used to talk about you, I thought you could do anything. But you can't even be man enough to snap out of it and be there for your grandchildren. Amelia is gifted. She'll be in the next Olympics. Your daughter Johanna made partner at her firm, and Alexis is going to be Senator. I'm a cardiac surgeon. We're all grown up and successful, and you won't even look at us." Alex yelled. He grabbed his father, forcing him to look. A tear strayed from Rick's eyes, but no words. "I give up on you." He left. Kevin began to whimper in his Master's lap as Castle began to pet him. He captured the retriever's face with his hands, wanting him to listen.

"Kevin, you understand don't you." Rick said. The dog licked his nose in response. "How am I supposed to look at them in the eyes? I've been lying to them for so long… the guilt is eating me alive." Castle swallowed hard, knowing he was about to admit things he had never before. "How am I supposed to tell them their mother is alive… and that she has no idea who they are?" He let go of the dogs face as he began to bark at the window, but Castle settled him down. "You recognize her don't you boy? She sits on that park bench everyday, and I stare out this window at her, hoping she'll see me and remember. Remember our love, our children, our everything, but it was too late by the time I found her. On top of her amnesia, she's in the early stages of Alzheimer's. Even if they knew, it wouldn't change a thing." He took a hard look at the woman outside his window.

_ It was the one tragedy I could not re-write._

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed. This is supposed to be a **one shot**

but if you want me to continue, let me know.

Please Review.

All rights belong to their rightful owners.


	2. Secrets

"I forgot him." Alex said. He called Kevin to his side, but not before the dog kissed his master goodbye as if saying, "everything will be okay." Castle remained at his window side, watching his secret take refuge from the sun under a tree. Alex shook his head, trying to shake the feeling of guilt he had from his outburst. Had he been too harsh he thought, but then again what good would an apology do? He decided he had done enough for today.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" the nurse asked. It wasn't procedure to ask but she wanted to make conversation. Old people didn't rattle on about their lives it's a misconception.

"I don't know. Every time I visit, I feel like I'm in the company of one of his cardboard cutouts." Alex said. He let the dog's leash drop to the ground as the nurse handed him a visitor sign out sheet. Kevin was old, even if he ran he wouldn't get far. "And don't say 'give it time.' It's been three years and nothing has changed."

"Time? That's something he doesn't have a lot of. My advice, you've tried tackling him head on and it didn't work, so why don't you try hitting him sideways." The nurse said. It was an interesting idea, but before Alex could hear more, Kevin decided to go for a run. It was surprising to see the retired retriever with the energy of a pup.

"Kevin!" Alex yelled. He dropped everything to chase his father's dog. He ran through the lobby's automatic door and out around back, sprinting through the courtyard to find the retriever snuggling up to an elderly woman sitting on a park bench. The woman, long and slender, beautifully aged, had a different atmosphere to her. He could tell from her wrinkling features and greying hair that she had been every man's desire in her younger years.

"He's so cute." Kate said. The dog wagged his tail as she scratched him behind the ear.

"I'm so sorry." Alex said. He was a little winded, no longer in the shape he was in high school. His basketball days were long over. "He's not usually this friendly."

"He's a sweetheart." Kate replied. She smiled fondly at the young man, but she had no idea why. Maybe she knew him, not like she would remember.

"I'm sorry but you seem really familiar. Have we met before?" Alex asked. Maybe it wasn't just her. Alex bent down at the dog's side, scratching the dog at his jaw line.

"No I'm sorry. Even if we have I wouldn't remember. It's the Alzheimer's on top of the amnesia." Kate said. If she knew anything about herself, it was that she wasn't an open book. So why she thought, was she so willing to share whatever she could remember of her life story with him. Maybe it's an old people thing Kate concluded.

"Wow, the irony in itself is astonishing." Alex said. He paused just a moment, rethinking his words. "You have my condolences." There was no censoring between what he thought and what he said. It was something he inherited from his father. The woman just chuckled, and for Alex, the feeling of familiarity came again.

"My name is Kate by the way." Kate said. She took a break from petting the retriever to stick out her hand while Alex continued to take a knee, staining his beige slacks on the park grass. "or Katherine. They say it to me every morning but… Kate. It just seems right." There it was again. The little cracks in her armor growing bigger.

"Alexander." Alex replied, shaking the woman's hand. "But Alex… Because it sounds better."

"I know this is a little sudden, but Alex" Kate said. She took a pause, not quite knowing how to put it. But for Alex, a butterfly drew his attention astray. He followed its path as it found the ledge of a window, but not just any window, his father's window. The moment was surreal. He had a clear view of his father's face, and this time his father was willingly looking back. Though it was odd, his face. It came across… Surprised? No, that wasn't quite hitting the nail on its head. It was more… What? He thought. "Will you come tomorrow?"

Kate didn't receive a reply. She regretted her question, wanting to take it all back, but she couldn't. It was already out there. Of course this boy was coming here for someone else. Him being here was no coincidence. "What?" Alex finally replied.

"Never mind. Forget it." Kate said. Alex was too busy trying to identify the look on his father's face to even hear her. But then something clicked in his mind his father was a deer. Yes that's what it was. A deer frozen at the sight of headlights, a robber happened upon by the police. His father had the look of someone who had been caught, discovered, busted, or whatever you'd like to call it.

"Do you sit here every day? On this park bench under this tree?" Alex asked. He emphasized the word 'this' as if it were important. Kate simply nodded, stunned by his excitement. "Can I visit you tomorrow?" He smiled, praying she'd say yes.

"Only if you bring Kevin with you." Kate said, petting the retriever once more.

"How do you know his name?" Alex asked. He hadn't mentioned the dog's name. It was a red flag for him.

"His collar." Kate said. That's right he thought. Johanna had suggested it. If he hadn't caught up to the dog today, it might've come in handy. Visiting hours were soon over as Alex said his goodbye. He left her at the bench, making sure to get a glance at his father before his departure. Richard Castle had the same look on his face and he had a right. His dirty little secret had been found and was soon to be under a microscope.

Kate waved goodbye to the boy, thanking him for his kindness. She hoped she'd remember him tomorrow. "Why did I lie?" Kate pondered. She was old; no way she read that scribble on the dog's collar. It was no mystery really. She had seen his face when she uttered his dog's name. He wouldn't be coming tomorrow if she hadn't lied. But a mystery did remain: how did she know the dog's name?

"Are you alright Mr. Castle?" The nurse said. Each patient had a button, usually on the bed controls that would call a nurse to their room. The nurses called it the bat signal. Castle was still pressing his as the nurse rushed to his side.

"I need you to find a number for me." Caslte said. It was the first time she had ever heard him speak.

"Welcome back. Mr. Castle." The nurse said. Alex arrived early the next morning, making sure to hold onto Kevin's leash. "I'm sure your father will be happy to see you."

"I'm not here for him today." Alex said, signing in. He smiled to himself as the nurse stared, a little unsure of what to say. "You told me to hit him sideways, so that's what I'm doing." She was still unsure. He felt the need to explain. "Yesterday, I met a woman here. Her name is Kate. She's got amnesia and Alzheimer's, and everyday she sits on that park bench under that tree." He emphasized 'that' as if it meant something to her. "My father has been here for three years, and everyday he stares out his window, where he has a clear view of that woman."

"So you're using her?" The nurse said. He took that as an offense.

"No, I'm here for the story." Alex said. He actually was. Why her, he thought, what was so important about this woman?

"Did you say you met her yesterday?" The nurse asked. Alex nodded. "And he saw you?"

"Yeah." Alex said. She was drawing his attention. She was connecting dots in her head that he wished he could see. He grew impatient as she left him hanging onto her words. "What is it?"

"It might be nothing, but yesterday, after you left, he asked me to find a number, and then he made a phone call." The nurse said. She looked at him, hoping it meant something.

"He talked?" Alex asked. She nodded frantically. The event itself was amazing. "Whose number was it?"

"Um the number belonged to…" The nurse said. She opened up her computer and began to sift through yesterday's phone records. "Here it is… Lanie Parish."

* * *

"It's urgent. Can you stop by tomorrow?" Castle asked.

"Okay." Lanie responded.

* * *

**SO im continuing**

**i hope you enjoy. Please review.**

**All rights belong to their rightful owners. **


	3. Remember

_Italics are Castle again._

* * *

"Good morning." Alex said. He walked casually down the brick stone pavement, but Kevin wouldn't have it. The retriever yanked at his leash, pulling Alex to go faster. "Easy Kevin. You act like you haven't seen her in forever."

"You must be Alex." Kate said. She smiled as he took a seat next to her. His eyes glanced at his father's window to make sure he was looking. He was.

"Did you forget me already?" Alex asked. He tied Kevin's leash to the bench chair, giving him just the right amount of freedom. Kate began to pet the dog as he kissed her knee.

"No, just keeping you on your toes." Kate said. Alex took a hard look at the elderly woman. "Truth?" Alex nodded for her to give it up. "I wrote it down on a post it." They shared a laugh. Kevin took that time to cozy up next to Kate and fall asleep.

"He really is a sweetheart." Kate said. She gave the retriever a quick pet.

"He's not usually this friendly. He's a cop dog." Alex said. He reclined back, relaxing as much as he could. There was a cool breeze and almost, not a care in the world.

"A cop dog? Like a drug hound?" Kate asked. She wanted to know more about him. Maybe it would solve the mystery as to why she knew the dog's name.

"No. Raised by a cop, trained by a cop, named after a cop." Alex said, remembering the old stories his dad used to tell. "My mom, she was a police detective."

"Who was he named after?" Kate asked. Surely it wasn't his mother, unless, Kevin somehow became gender neutral.

"My godfather. His name was Kevin Ryan. He umm… died during a police raid." Alex said. He looked to his father, remembering the accounts of that day.

_Christmas morning is supposed to be joyous and life fulfilling, but in the year 2025 our lives changed forever. The day started off perfectly fine. It snowed outside while I, along with Alexis cooked breakfast and Kate helped Johanna put her gloves on. Alex, impatient as ever, stood under the Christmas tree shaking his presents, hoping he could hear what it was. After breakfast, we gathered in a circle like we did every year. Kate always had something planned, something to keep the kids, and me on our toes. I remember one year she had us scavenging throughout the entire home looking for our presents. Another year we played laser tag to see who would open their present first. Kate won of course. But this year we were interrupted. _

_ It all started with a knock. Javi and Lanie were already over when Jenny arrived. She was alone, tears riding down her face. Slowly she began to explain what had happened. As a favor to a friend from Narcotics, he took part in a drug raid that morning. They never expected to find Enrique 'The Diablo' to be there. An arms dealer was different from the cartel. They had bigger guns, and they weren't afraid to shoot. 4 police officers dead while 7 were injured. At 9:12, Kevin Ryan was pronounced dead while his friend Detective Cavanaugh had to deliver the news to his wife._

"You have my condolences." Kate said. She felt a strange pull inside, but she shrugged it off. They were silent for a while, feeling the leftover tension in the air.

_I remember that night. We had put the children to sleep along with their new dog, and I could see it in her eyes. She couldn't hold it any longer. She let a tear drop and after that they wouldn't stop falling. I remember pulling her into my lap as we sat on the floor and hearing the anguish in her cries. She began to pound on my chest as I held her tight, thinking I might lose her. It was all I could do to keep her sane. Her cries were raw, angry at the injustice of the world, and I remember just holding her because I knew nothing I could say would make her feel better. I just needed to be there for her and I was. _

_ I think we spent the entire night like that. The next morning, her eyes were swollen but she had finally stopped. We would make it through. I knew we would because we still had each other._

"Is that who you visit?" Kate asked. She needed to break the silence. Alex looked confused. "Your mom… Is that why you come here?"

"No, my dad… He's actually right there." Alex said, pointing him out. Kate found Castle's eyes, and he looked almost surprised. There she was, finally looking back at him. Though he had to look away. Now it was Alex's turn to be surprised when he caught a glimpse of Lanie Parish as his father's curtain was drawn close.

"Where's your mom?" Kate asked, drawing his attention back to her.

"She died… when I was nine." Alex said. He decided this was more important. This woman was the first domino. All the events happening now were because he found her. "Well actually, she was murdered."

"Oh my go… I'm sorry for your loss." Kate said. She felt bad. Every other person she brought up was dead. Surely, she thought, this boy's life wasn't normal.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." Alex said. It seemed like he was reliving a lot of memories today. He choked up a little thinking about his mom.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Kate said. She was a little weary to ask, but she took the dive anyway. "Did you find who killed her?"

"My dad did actually." Alex replied.

"Your father was a cop too?" Kate asked. She was very curious about him, but mostly so she could solve her own little mystery. She had written it down the day before on a post it. 'Alex visit tmrw. Bringing his dog, Kevin. I know the dog.'

"No he… it's a long story." Alex said, struggling to put his knowledge into sentences. A gift with words was something he didn't inherit from his father.

"I have time." Kate said. She took a hard look at him as his eyes searched hers. "And it's not like I'll remember it tomorrow." He smiled.

"Okay so first you have to understand that my father was a famous mystery writer, fresh off the premier of his last Derrick Storm novel, _Storm Fall_. He'd been recently having writer's block when he officially met my mother. Now my mom was a homicide detective, one of the best in the business, and she had brought my father in for questioning during a copy cat murder investigation, where some psychopath murdered people like how my father did in his books." Alex said. He was kind of excited to tell the story. It was the stories his father and mother used to tell him before bed each night, about how they used to partner up to fight crime. They were his own personal superheroes. "My father somehow convinced my mom's boss into letting him consult on the investigation." There was a sparkle in his eyes as he recounted the tale of his parents and Kate took notice. "In that time, my mom became an inspiration to my father, and he began to write again. My father then made a deal with the police, which allowed him to shadow my mother on her murder cases for research on his next book."

"Right 'research.'" Kate said. She used a quotation hand gesture for emphasis.

"Exactly." Alex said. He laughed, remembering his mom used to say the same thing when his dad told the story.

* * *

"Does he know?" Lanie asked. She sat as his bedside, stunning as usual. The woman aged like fine wine.

"I don't think either of them know." Castle said followed by a cough. His voice was a little scratchy.

"See! That's what happens when you don't talk to your children." Lanie said. Honestly, he deserved that one.

"What do you think?" Castle asked.

"I think you should tell them. What's the harm?" Lanie said. She made a point.

"You were always the voice of reason." Castle said. But then he took a deep look at his drawn curtain. "But what if I lose them. What if they hate me for it? I don't know if I can…"

"You're already losing them." Lanie interrupted. "You don't talk to them, because you're afraid you'll blurt it right out, but it's pushing them away. It's why they don't visit."

"What's your excuse?" Castle said. They both laughed a little.

"I'm old. And I'm too damn old to be lecturing you, and you're too damn old to be acting stupid." Lanie said. She reclined back into her chair. "Just tell them. Even if they hate you, you'll still have… Kevin."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Please Review. Tell me what you think.**

**All rights belong to their rightful owners.**


	4. Hope

"Hey dad, we heard you had a visitor and we saw Alex's name on the…" Alexis said. She trailed off at the sight of her old mentor sitting at her father's bedside. "Lanie… Hi, what are you..."

"We were just talking…" Lanie said. If Castle had one word to describe the grin on Lanie's face, it would be mischievous. "About your mother." Castle held his breath, fearing what Lanie might say next, but she knew better. As devious as she may be, this wasn't something to be played around with. This was serious and it was time for Castle to clean up his mess, no matter the consequences. "But I think it's about time I left."

"No. Please stay. It's been so long since I last saw you and I would love to catch up." Alexis urged.

"Maybe some other time." Lanie said. She placed a comforting hand on Alexis' arm and smiled. Then as she was about to leave, she spoke, "And Castle… Don't worry, they're tough, they can handle it." She looked back at them. "They get it from their mother." Cheap shot he thought. But he knew it was her way of saying everything will be fine. That was Lanie.

"She hasn't changed." Johanna said. She sat down beside her sister almost uncomfortable. The atmosphere was different from most visits. Not because the blue curtain had been drawn, which was unusual, but their father was paying attention to them. His face was clear, his hair greying, but most importantly, he held their gaze.

Johanna was right. Lanie really hasn't changed he thought. She was still the voice of reason. Even his nagging conscious spoke like her. It's probably been that way since Kate's 'death'. After the accident, the two had grown closer, being the last of the remaining 12th precinct family. He began to remember that night where they had become each other's support system.

* * *

"Alexis is worried about you." Lanie said. She walked into his study, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm fine." Castle said. He wheeled himself around the desk to grab a stack of papers off the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Lanie said. She took a seat, sipping at her glass of wine. After, she set it down on the coffee table Castle had just cleared.

"Following some leads." Castle said.

"I thought you caught the guy who killed Kate." Lanie said. Castle paused as if she had struck a chord. He swallowed hard and returned to his files.

"They didn't find a body." Castle said.

She was in disbelief. "Rick, don't tell me you're looking for her." Lanie said. He didn't answer her. "Is that what you've been doing in here?" Still nothing. "Your kids think that you've had a hard time coping, but this… you've gone too far."

"She's out there. I have to find her." Castle replied.

"She's dead Rick. Do you really think if she was alive, she wouldn't have tried to call by now?" Lanie fought.

"Maybe she's in a hospital. I don't know." Castle battled back. He finally looked up at her.

"For three years?" Lanie said. They stayed silent, letting the mood linger between them. "Castle, if you keep going with this you'll lose everything."

"I've already lost everything. That's why I need to find her." Castle said.

"Castle… There's nothing to find. She's gone and nothing you can do can bring her back." Lanie said. She could see it in his eyes, the same pain that she woke up with every morning. The denial, the anger, the agony, all of it was there.

"So you're just going to give up?" Castle muttered. He was disappointed in her. He was blinded with the same determination Kate was, back when she was searching for her mother's killer.

"No, I'm just trying to face reality. You have to…"Lanie said.

"I can't… she was my wife!" Castle interrupted.

"And she was my best friend!" Lanie responded. Her voice was shaky as she tried to contain the rumbling emotion building up inside her. "I know how you feel. You wake up every morning to this unbearable pain that never goes away. Everything you own brings back memories of her and it hurts. The pictures in your living room that used to make you smile are now just a constant reminder that she's not here and you just want to burn it all, but you can't. Because you still love her. Because you will always love her and… it's mortifying to know that you have to live without her." She stopped. Not because she wanted to but because her tears wouldn't allow her to. Castle was the same, finding Lanie through his clouded vision and pulling her onto his chair. He held onto her, knowing this is how she felt when she lost Javi. None of it was easy. The world stayed silent as if taking a moment for their loss. Lanie caught her breath. "You have to let her go Castle."

"I don't know how I…" Castle said.

"You have to." Lanie interrupted. "For your kids. They need you to be half the man you are and raise them." He chuckled a little. Wheelchair joke he thought. All of a sudden she got serious and looked at him. "Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as losing her." Castle said, taking on the same demeanor. "What about you? I see you still wear the ring."

She wiped her tears so she could clearly see the diamond on her finger sparkle. She looked into it deeply as if she could somehow see him in it. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm still engaged. I said 'yes'. I have an obligation." She smiled. "Now that I think about it, he kept his promise. He said 'we'll have the perfect wedding' and we will. In heaven or wherever the hell they are." They both shared a chuckle. Not because it was funny, but because it was hopeful. Because it would get them through the day.

* * *

"Dad?" Johanna said, snapping him back.

"I love you two so much." Castle uttered.

After the initial shock, they both smiled, and replied, "We love you too." He just wanted to hear it one last time.

* * *

**Enjoy.**

**Please Review.**

**Tell me what you thought.**

**I'm just making up this story as I go along so your criticism is really taken into account.**

**__**_(Also just a side note. I was actually going to kill Lanie in the first chapter, but... I'm glad I didn't.)_

**All rights belong to their rightful owners.**


	5. Lies

"Are you okay Dad?" Johanna asked. He dry swallowed, hoping it would help him take the leap. He had every intention to tell them.

"Girls… I." Castle mumbled. They listened carefully, not wanting to miss the phenomenon. He stared back at them, their smiling faces and loving eyes. It was heart wrenching. Then he paused. "I'm sorry. Could you take me out for a walk?" He hated himself.

"Of course." Johanna said. Alexis waited till she left to speak.

"Lanie said you were talking about mom?" Alexis asked, even though she knew the answer. She was fishing.

Castle replied, "Just talking about the past." About the past catching up to us he thought.

"And she said we could handle it, that we were tough. Do you have something to tell us?" Alexis asked. She was always the most perceptive. In another universe, she would've made a great detective. She could've been Kate's real daughter. Heaven knows the two acted like they were.

"Here you are dad." Johanna said. She wheeled the chair up to his bedside, not noticing the tension between them. They held each other's gaze, neither blinking. Alexis knew he was hiding something.

"Could you help me into my chair?" Castle said. He broke the silence, but didn't blink. Alexis decided to let it go. For now. It took the two of them to lift their father into the lightweight aluminum wheelchair. Johanna decided to push him around, even though he insisted on doing it himself. She wouldn't have it.

After Alexis had gone off into the world, Johanna became the new 'daddy's little girl.' The two were attached at the hip. Rick can still remember little Johanna getting jealous every time he paid too much attention to Kate, but it couldn't be helped. He loved to hear his little girl fight for his attention with her baby talk. Now she was fighting in courtrooms, verbally slitting the throats of every criminal that came her way.

"Well at least it's a beautiful day." Johanna said. They exited using the back automatic doors, heading towards the park in hopes for a nice afternoon stroll.

"Turns out the safety was on the whole time." Alex said. The two shared a chuckle.

"They must've been quite a pair." Kate said. Alex smiled by reflex, remembering his childhood.

"They were the best thing for each other." Alex said. He remembered all their little food fights, and laser tag battles. All those family vacations spent hand in hand and late summer picnics in the park. "They were really in love. The way they looked at each other, it was undeniable. She was his everything." Alex can't help but think back to the argument he had with his father. He didn't mean to yell or get angry, he just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. But then again, could it?

"Alex?" Johanna said. Kate was about to speak when Johanna and company arrived on scene.

"Johanna, Alexis, Dad, what are you?" Alex said. Seeing his father out in the open was an event of its own.

"We came to visit Dad, but what are you?" Johanna replied.

"I'm sorry I asked him to come visit me." Kate said. Castle was taken aback by her voice. How long had it been since he last heard her voice? Since he was last able to stand in front of her? Well not stand.

Alex quickly responded, "This is Kate," answering all their silent questions. "Kate um." He needed a moment to think. "You know I never actually got your last name."

"I don't have one." Kate said. She went on to explain, but took a moment to enjoy their puzzled faces. "I don't remember, and all I get is 'your name is Katherine, but you prefer Kate' in the morning." Kate just shrugged it off. "It doesn't really matter, I won't remember the next day anyway."

"Why won't you remember?" Johanna asked. She was immediately met with a hard nudge from her older sister. The two began to converse silently as if talking on a different frequency. It was obvious to Alexis that Kate had dementia or Alzheimer's, but Johanna never assumed. Assuming in her business was dangerous so she stayed away from it.

"It's okay." Kate said, settling their dispute. "I have Alzheimer's, and before that I suffered from amnesia."

"The irony." Johanna began, but stopped midway. She learned to hold her tongue unlike her brother.

"Well it's still a pleasure to meet you... Kate" Castle said. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"The pleasure is mine. It's not everyday you meet the master of the macabre." Kate said, shaking his hand. "Not that I would remember." He smiled as she reciprocated. They were mesmerized by each other, neither looking away, just long enough for Alexis to notice. There was something so familiar about this Kate, but no one she knew came to mind. Something didn't sit right with her, and it just nagged at her memory.

Kevin woke up from his nap, quite energetically. He jumped onto his master's lap, but quickly jumped off, feeling the tug of his leash. It happened so fast, everyone stood frozen from shock.

"Dad, are you okay?" Alex asked. He quickly pulled back on the dog's leash, ensuring the retriever that he had done something wrong. Kevin whimpered only because the leash had hurt his throat.

"I'm fine. Didn't feel a thing." Castle said.

"Stop the tough guy act. Look you're bleeding." Kate said. She pulled out a napkin, and put pressure on the wound. "You need first aid."

"I'll go get the nurse." Alex said. He quickly jumped to his feet, taking Alexis with him. Kevin took this time to yank his leash free from the bench. As soon as he wasn't confined, Kevin sprinted after a flock of birds in the distance.

"Kevin!" Johanna yelled. She struggled, not knowing what to do. Surely her dad was more important, but the dog was getting away. "Dad, I"

"Go. I've got him." Kate said. It reassured Johanna in her decision to toss her heels and chase after the retriever. "Does this hurt?" She said, putting more pressure on the wound. Their eyes were locked on each other. They were stuck in space, unmoving, everything unspoken, lingering. Her eyes flicked to his lips, only for a moment, and then back to his eyes. They forgot about the wound on his thigh, they forgot everything. It was only them, existing. "Have we met before?"

Castle felt his throat dry up like so many times before. Only Kate could make him lose his words. He wanted to tell her everything. Tell her that they were married, and that these were their children. And when it all came too fast, he could hold her and assure her that everything would be all right. But it wouldn't. Because tomorrow the sun would rise, and she wouldn't remember a thing. So he answered "No I don't think so," ignoring the love still lingering between them.

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Please Review.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**(There might be some cute Caskett things next chapter) no promises**

**Also I've been thinking of adding side stories, as background on the children. Let me know if you think I should.**


	6. Twists and Turns

"I can't believe this dog. What has gotten in to him?" Johanna said, returning to the huddle. By the time she had caught the retriever he was half way down the hill chasing ducks in the pond.

"Frankly I'm surprised he can still run like that." Alexis said.

"You'll be fine. There's no dirt in the wound so no chance of an infection. But not like it would matter." The nurse said half joking. She finished patching the wound and went back to her station, leaving the family to themselves.

"Why wouldn't it matter?" Kate whispered. She didn't want to seem nosy. It wasn't any of her business really.

"My father's paralyzed from the waste down." Alex whispered.

"How?" was all Kate could manage.

"He… there was an accident." Alex stammered out. Kate decided to leave it at that.

"Well I'm wet so I really should be going." Johanna said. She held out her hand for Kate. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah I should be going to." Alexis said.

"The pleasure was mine." Kate replied, shaking both their hands.

"Goodbye Kate." Castle said. He fought it, but the intimacy they once shared remained. He once looked back over at her as he was being wheeled away, and she spotted it from the corner of her eye. Why did she feel something towards him she thought. Although she didn't know what that something was.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to go." Alex said, getting up. "So tomorrow?"

Kate fought back her inner smile, but it still reached the surface. "Tomorrow." She replied.

* * *

"Dad!" Alexis yelled, coming into the room. "We had some time so we thought we'd stop by before work." Both Johanna and Alexis were met with an empty room.

"Where could he be?" Johanna asked. She was confused. For years her father doesn't talk, doesn't move, and now he's just wandering around talking to whomever he pleases.

"I'll give you one guess." Alexis said, pointing out the window. There was her father, in a wheelchair, next to that woman, Kate. That didn't sit right with them. It felt like they were being cheated on. What was so special about her?

* * *

"Of course I remember you." Kate said. She had stolen his words once again. Could it be he thought, did she really remember? Could there still be a chance to save her? "I got to meet a famous novelist, I had to write it down."

"Oh." Castle managed. What else was there to say? Out of disappointment he looked down and remembered why he came. "Here, I got you some coffee." He said handing her the cup. "I didn't know what you liked so I just went for it."

"Thanks." Kate said. She took a sip, trusting it was still hot. "Hmm. No this is amazing. It's perfect." She smiled just like the way she used to and it brought happiness back to his grin.

"I thought you might say that." Castle said. All at once, the world seemed to stop as their gaze met. Each beat of their heart began like a song in their ears. Like two parts of a whole calling out to one another, wanting to be complete. They were silent, knowing that a word would break the spell

* * *

"Well looks like Dad made a new friend." Johanna said. The two peered out the window, but Alexis was focused elsewhere, she didn't even hear her younger sister. "It's been a long time since I've seen him smile like that."

Everything was silent. The two just paused, bearing witness to the scene. "No it's not possible." Alexis muttered out loud. She couldn't stop the pieces from fitting in her head. "I have to talk to the nurse. Stay here." She left leaving Johanna wondering what the hell was going on. "Nurse, that woman with Alzheimer's, Kate. What's her last name?"

"Hmm let's see." The nurse said. She hurried behind her desk, taking a seat at the computer. "Well that's weird. She doesn't have one listed."

"What about next of kin?" Alexis asked.

"None." The nurse said.

"So who's floating the bill?" Alexis asked.

"I'm sorry it's an anonymous donor." The nurse said. Alexis looked a little disappointed, but she wasn't about to let this go.

"Thank you." Alexis said. As she made her back to the room, Alexis began to formulate a new plan. "C'mon Johanna we're leaving." She said snatching her sister. She dragged Johanna back down the hallway, through the entrance, and headed towards the parking lot.

"But we didn't even see dad yet." Johanna said. She wasn't resisting, but she wasn't exactly being cooperative either.

"I need your help." Alexis replied. It caught Johanna's attention. "We're going to do some digging."

* * *

"Well I should get going before my son gets here." Castle said.

"No you should stay. I mean he's your son." Kate said. He's your son too Castle thought. But that's something he would never tell her.

"He's coming here to see you, and plus I don't want to be the third wheel." Castle said. "Huh…A third wheel in a wheelchair. That's new." He chuckled at the stupidity as Kate's inner smile came to the surface yet again.

* * *

"Good afternoon." Alex said. He arrived about an hour later, but this time no Kevin.

"Good afternoon." Kate replied. She sat quietly, letting the fall wind gather up her hair. It was another peaceful day.

"So anything new today?" Alex asked.

"Umm…No." Kate responded. For some reason, she didn't want to tell Alex about her morning coffee with his father. It was something personal, something he didn't need to know about.

"That's too bad." Alex said. She suddenly felt trapped like she had been caught in her lie. What if he had already seen his father? "Then what are you going to write in here?" He said, handing her a journal. The book was a leatherback with gold piping and a hardcover. It was relatively small and fit nicely on her lap. "I thought you could use it. Like a daily journal. To remember the things you don't want to forget, the way you want to remember them."

Alex remembered her demeanor towards her life briefing every morning and it kept him up all last night, thinking of how irritated he would get if people informed him of his own preferences. Then again it would irritate anyone to not remember who he or she was. So this was his solution for her.

"I don't know what to say." Kate said. She was reaching for words she couldn't find. "I love it. Thank you." Alex glanced at his father's window to see if he was watching, but the curtain was drawn again. He looked back at the elderly woman and he could see it. The dominoes just wouldn't stop following. She was his linchpin.

* * *

"You should've told them." Lanie said.

"I tried. I just…" Castle said. He was definitely struggling with his decision.

"You just what? You just put your tail between your legs and ran away like a coward? Cause that's what it sounds like to me." Lanie said. It hurt to hear it, but she was right.

"I just couldn't find the words." Castle said. It was hard to admit. Here he was, a man who had made a living off the English language, and he couldn't find the words to come clean.

"Castle, your children grew up a third of their lives without her. Now she's back, and she doesn't have much time left. They deserve to know. Kate deserves to know." Lanie said.

"But… " Castle replied.

"But nothing." Lanie interrupted. "They need to know, and you can't protect them forever."

"I hate it when you're right." Castle conceded. He drew open the curtains, as to say 'this concludes our meeting.' The afternoon sun streamed through his window, bringing a gentle light to his room.

"Honey, I'm always right." Lanie said, half joking.

"You know I think I can make her remember." Castle said. He stared out the window at Kate like so many times before. She laughed with Alex and the picture was so surreal. Memories of lazy days back at the loft flooded back and Rick could remember when he used to make her laugh like that. All those tender kisses they shared, all those passionate nights, and all those precious moments he would never forget.

"Castle, the odds of her remembering anything are small." Lanie said. She was sad to say it, but she had to. She was the voice of reason.

"Isn't that what the great love stories are about? Beating the odds?" Castle said. And then she smiled, but not because it made her happy. But because it was hopeful, and because if any love story could brave the storm, it would be theirs.

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask you a question." Alex said. He waited for Kate to understand he was serious. She nodded, giving him the go. He chose his words carefully knowing it was a touchy subject. "From what you've told me, you have something called retrograde amnesia. Now you said, the doctor's give you a profile to read every morning. About how there was a fire, about how you were in a yearlong coma, and that you were left to the system because no one claimed you. I just want to know, how did you do it? How do you survive all that alone, and still smile?"

"Well the Alzheimer's helps" Kate said, jokingly, but Alex didn't laugh. He just sat quietly, knowing that what he wanted to hear was to come. He just needed to give her the time to work it out. "In that profile there's a letter I wrote to myself. It recounts when I was left to the system, and how volunteer doctors, therapists, all of them tried to help me, but I couldn't remember anything. But I had something, something that got me through every frustrating day, and every lonely night. When I was found, there was a locket around my neck and inscribed on the back was 'To Kate. You make the mundane extraordinary.'" Kate pulled the locket around her neck into view and held it up for Alex to see. The white gold heart laced with crystals sparkled in the autumn sun. "The edge is broken, so it doesn't open, but… It's proof. That at some point, someone somewhere cared about me, maybe even loved me. It's what gets me through the day."

Alex didn't speak. I mean how could you respond to that. But he did grab her journal, take out a pen, and scribble something onto the first page. He handed it back after he was done, and Kate couldn't help but peek at it. The first line read 'I care about you. Always, Alexander Castle.' "You're an amazing woman Kate."

She could only manage to mouth a thank you. Eventually visiting hours were over, and as Kate settled into bed, she decided to write in her new journal. She recounted the events of her day, from morning coffee with Rick Castle to her afternoon chat with Alex. That's when she remembered the locket around her neck, and as she clicked it open she wiped the pictures glass clean with her thumb. There it was, a photo of her in her younger years, in a wedding gown no less, with a man, she presumed to be the groom. The look in both their eyes, it was undeniable. It was love. A love even she could see. Alex could have her stories, and any secret he wanted, but this, this was hers. This was her secret, her hope. She didn't want Alex asking questions about the man in the photo. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to know if he was alive and that he moved on, or if he got married to someone else. She had settled in her mind, that this man in the photo died in the fire. He died loving her. And that was enough.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**Writing this story has got my head confused. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. I don't know, I'm just making it up as I go along. **

**Please Review.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**From what I'm thinking right now, It's only going to be maybe like 5 more chapters.**

**All rights belong to their rightful owners.**


	7. Vulnerable

"Alexis, we've been at this for months, and we've got nothing. It's a dead end" Johanna said. She flew a stack of papers back onto the dinning room table. She was giving up. It was late, close to three in the morning, but Alexis wouldn't stop. "At least tell me what I'm looking for."

"You know what you're looking for." Alexis said. She didn't bother to look up. She was too busy immersing herself in the task at hand. "And it's only been two months."

"Yeah, we're digging around our father's financials for discrepancies. But why?" Johanna said. She leaned foreword, invading her airspace, hoping the awkwardness would cause her to look up

"Because of Kate." Alexis said. She didn't care, she moved on to a different stack.

"Okay. You lost me." Johanna said, leaning back. She watched her older sister, drained of her vibrant color flip through data books.

"I have a theory." Alexis said. She stopped, and returned Johanna's gaze. "Don't you think it's weird the way Dad acts around her? I mean he brings her coffee everyday."

"How do you know that?" Johanna asked. She began to connect the dots herself. "Have you been keeping tabs on him?" To Johanna, Alexis had crossed a line. It was a betrayal of trust and it didn't sit right.

"He's been making process, so I had the nurse give me weekly reports." Alexis said. She wasn't about to lie to her little sister and Johanna understood. Alexis had her reasons, and she deserved to be heard out.

"So what about Kate?" Johanna asked.

"I think that's our mother." Alexis said. She searched her little sister's face for a reaction, planning to go from there. Nonetheless, Johanna was only confused.

"Our mother is dead." Johanna said. To her it had become fact. There was no other explanation for the mother she idolized to disappear off the face of the planet. To condemn her, her brother, and her father to live a life without her. Anything else would have felt like betrayal.

"She may not be. We never found her body." Alexis said. She was about to unlock the door that kept all her secrets for Johanna to see. It wouldn't be pretty, but this was a turning point and it had to be done. "Dad and I… We never told you or Alex. We didn't want you two to go down the same path we did."

"We buried her. I remember." Johanna said. You could hear the very foundations of her beliefs begin to quiver and crumble.

"It was a closed casket." Alexis said.

"Because she was too badly burnt." Johanna said. She was denying it. She had to. It was the only way to save the truth she believed in for so many years.

"Because she wasn't there." Alexis stammered out. Johanna, now out of her seat paced away from her older sister. She couldn't look at her. All these years, Alexis, her father, all of them were lying to her face. If they lied about her mother, what else were they lying about? "That day we buried our hope of finding her. We needed to move on as a family. We needed to put Mom to rest and we did."

"By lying to me about it." Johanna retaliated. No more she thought. "You never thought to tell me? I'm not a child anymore. I haven't been for a long time. I deserved to know."

"Why?" Alexis said. She rose to her feet. She wouldn't take this sitting down. "It didn't matter. We thought she was dead. What point would there be in telling you we didn't find her body? So you can go out searching for a dead person and lose yourself like Dad did?"

"She was my mom too. That should've been enough." Johanna said. Alexis let Johanna vent and breathe. She let the calmness of the night settle back in.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you." Alexis said.

"I'll take your apology into consideration." Johanna said. That was Johanna for 'I forgive you.' The two were silent once again, hoping the awkwardness of their fight would leave the room. "So… You think this Kate is our mom?"

Alexis heard the heartache beneath her voice. "It's only a theory." Alexis said.

"But you still think its her." Johanna said. She forgot about the hurt she felt, she forgot about the lies. Everything was the past, unchangeable, but this truth, right here, would define their future. This was the most important thing right now.

"Yeah." Alexis uttered.

"OK. Then lets get back to work." Johanna said, returning to her chair.

"One more thing." Alexis said. This may be the hardest part, but this was also something that needed to be said. "I think Dad knew it was her. I think he's known all along."

* * *

"Good Morning." Alex said. Kevin greeted Kate with his own hello, giving her a nice kiss to the cheek. The old retriever had mellowed out since his daring escape to the duck pond those months ago.

"You're early." Kate said. She closed her journal and set it down on her lap. She moved her coffee cup, and placed it on the other side of her so Alex could sit.

"I didn't know you drink coffee. Maybe next time I should bring you one." Alex said. He took a seat next to her, after tying Kevin to the bench.

"No." Kate blurted out. "I mean. I was just trying something new. I didn't really care for it." Just another lie she thought. Since their first meeting, Castle has come everyday to bring her a cup of coffee. They talk for a while before he has to leave for his morning check up, but Kate cherishes those moments. The laughs they shared, the stories he spun, it's the thing she looked foreword to most after reading her journal. Page after page is about him. It's looking to be more of a diary. And besides Castle asked her to keep it their little secret.

"I see." Alex said, trying to shake off the awkward. "So how's the journal coming along?"

"Good. It's really good. I remember more things now, and it's like I'm telling myself about my life rather than someone else explaining it to me." Kate said. She looked down into her smile as Alex smiled back.

"I'm glad." Alex said. "Even the nurse said you seem to be improving."

"And it's thanks to you." Kate said. Without him she wouldn't have a journal to spill her feelings into and she wouldn't have met Rick.

"No it's thanks to you. You're a fighter, you don't back down. I think you would've found a way without me." Alex said.

"Still, thank you." Kate said.

"Always." Alex replied.

"Always?" Kate chuckled.

"It's something my parents used to say." Alex said. "Which reminds me." He dug into his messenger bag and pulled out a black book. "I have to go to a doctor's conference in San Diego for a week. So I thought I'd let you borrow this, to keep you occupied while I'm gone."

"Heat Wave?" Kate said.

"It's one of my father's books. It's the first one he researched with my mother for. It's actually dedicated to her." Alex said. He got a beep, gathered up his things and untied Kevin. "I have to go. There's an emergency. But I'll see you in a week. Write that down." He gestured to her journal as he sat up. "But I will be back."

Her inner smile reached the surface. "Okay."

"Goodbye Kate." Alex said. She watched him leave, but didn't move. She caressed the cover of the book sensing again, a feeling of familiarity. Or maybe it was because she felt a connection to Alex. Or maybe it was because she felt something towards Castle. But whatever it was, it was a nice feeling.

She spent the next few days reading page after page and writing in her journal at the end of the day. She always went outside to meet Castle, but never with the book. She wanted to surprise him when she finished.

"They got out of the car and made a dash toward his building. Halfway there, Nikki took his hand and ran alongside him, giggling as they raced together up the sidewalk. They stopped at his front steps, breathless, and kissed each other, two lovers for the night getting soaked in the cooling rain." Kate read. She continued on reading the acknowledgements. She had grown fonder of him. But that's when she happened upon the author's page with a picture of the ruggedly handsome Richard Castle, a picture that matched the one in her locket.

She marched to his room with anger in each step. Castle's door swung open, and their eyes met. But there was no love, no moment, just anger and fear. He knew it that second she knew, but how. She threw Heat Wave onto his bed, and took off her locket. She slammed it onto the book, and let a cold stare send shivers down his spine. He dry swallowed knowing, that hell hath no fury like this woman. But he couldn't speak. He could only hold his breath as a single tear fell from her eyes.

* * *

"I think I found something." Johanna said, walking in the door. She showed Alexis a piece of paper, coming around to her side of the table. "The care home charges monthly and there are only a few transactions that happen every month. There's the care home, which only cover him. I checked, and a couple of charity foundations."

"Yeah and they all check out. They're all real. Half of them are NYPD related charities remember. We get invited to their events every year." Alexis said. She was tired of false hope.

"Yeah, but this one isn't." Johanna said.

"What?" Alexis asked. She looked at the highlighted transaction.

"This foundation. It's real, but they don't get money from Dad. I just checked with their coordinator." Johanna said. Alexis snatched the paper from her and stared it down like it would confess to its wrong doings. "Alexis." She said, snapping her sister back. "I followed the money. It goes to Lanie."

* * *

Enjoy.

Please Review.

Let me know what you think.

**And I'd like to apologize to everyone for not updating as often. I just started college and I've been writing a new story for Castle. I haven't posted it yet, but I'll let everyone know when I do. Once again I'm so sorry.**

**AND DID YOU SEE SEASON 5's PROMO? **i nearly had a heart attack. Can't wait for September 24th.

All rights belong to their rightful owners.


	8. Moments

**Did you guys see the EW photo shoot? **

**The promo pics? **

**The Official Poster? **

**I just love Nathan and Stana so much. **

**I can't wait till September 24th.**

* * *

"Wait! How do you know it's Lanie? There's no way you subpoenaed her financials." Alexis said. She really could've been a detective. Lord knows she covered all her bases.

"Please! I'm the financial holder of both their accounts. I had a friend of mine print me a copy of the bank statement since Dad does everything online and I recognized the account number. It's Lanie's." Johanna concluded. "But it's not the exact amount the care home charges."

"Well does Lanie make monthly payments anywhere?" Alexis asked.

"I'd have to go to her house and check." Johanna replied.

"Wait what? Why didn't you do that before you came over?" Alexis exclaimed.

"I thought you would've wanted me to... I'm sorry I guess I got too excited. But I'm pretty sure Lanie's home." Johanna said. Alexis shook her head in disappointment, but it didn't delay them. They quickly made their way over to Lanie's, giving her the excuse that Johanna had misplaced a file and needed it to finish one of her tax forms. Lanie knew she was lying because Johanna didn't make mistakes. And because she distinctly remembered all her tax forms were completed 3 months ago. She let them do as they pleased anyway. She never got much company. They set up in Javier's old office as Lanie went to prepare them tea and snacks.

They feverishly combed through the files, going from page to page, searching for the bank account number until Alexis concluded, "It's not here." She was beginning to second-guess her little sister. "Are you sure it was her bank account?"

"I'm sure. I just can't find it." Johanna said taking a seat. Lanie came in and set down the platter holding their tea and cookies. They thanked her as she left, leaving them to their business.

Lanie listened to them converse a while, smiling at how close they've come. She found a picture of her and Javi on the wall and imagined what he'd do if he were here. She moved to her room, entered the combination to her safe and pulled out a folder. This is what he would've done. There was no doubt in her mind and she smiled again because it made her feel closer to him.

"Maybe we should just ask her." Johanna said.

"No, then she'll know we lied." Alexis replied.

"She'll understand if we explain." Johanna argued.

"She's working with Dad. She won't tell us." Alexis responded. She was collected, thinking every scenario through. "But what if you interrogate her?"

"I could. I've gotten criminals to admit to much worse." Johanna said.

"Let me save you the trouble." Lanie interrupted. She stood in the doorway, holding out the folder for them. "It's what you came for right? Here, take it."

"Thank you." Alexis said, confused, but nonetheless she took it.

"Say hi to your mother for me." Lanie said. She walked away leaving the girls speechless. They were thankful, promising to visit more often as they left. "Good luck Castle." She sipped at her tea, staring at a photo taken at the 12th, the last time everyone was together and she smiled, knowing that this chapter of their story was coming to an end.

"Kate... I..." Castle fumbled with his words.

"Did you know? Who I was?" Kate said. She bit down on her anger, attempting to talk calmly. Attempting, not succeeding.

Castle had imagined this happening before, but never did he think he would be so tongue-tied. He stopped, feeling his explanation stuck in his throat. He took a deep breath, and replied, "Yes, I knew."

"What about Alex? Does he know? Or our other children?" Kate said.

"Oh yeah, we know." Alexis said, entering the room. The world shuttered in silence. Everything went black as Castle struggled to catch his breath. He had run through every scenario in his head, but none of them involved Alexis or Johanna, let alone the both of them. He sat at their mercy, each like a titan towering over him. He was small and feeble at best.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Johanna said. Castle shook in his bed, but he wasn't scared. He felt guilt, he felt disappointment in himself, but most of all, he was relieved. The truth was out there. So what if they were angry. Okay maybe them being angry was still a little frightening, but nothing compared to the internal struggle he had been dealing with for the past three years. Finally, he felt like his life could move foreword again.

Castle peered out his window. "It's raining outside." Castle uttered.

"Is that your best attempt at changing the subject? Dad I can't believe you lied to us! To mom! We at least deserve an explanation." Alexis said, raising her voice.

"It was raining the day we lost your mother." Castle explained.

"We didn't lose her. She's right here." Alexis fought.

"Yeah, but she was lost." Castle spoke. Each of them was about to speak, but they couldn't. Underneath his words, they heard his heart breaking, slowly, but nonetheless. "I searched for you. I did." He said addressing Kate. "It took me ten years to accept what happened, but every moment of every day, I denied you were dead." Kate moved to his side, clutching his hand in hers. She forgot her anger, she forgot everything, and moved only on instinct.

"Castle." Kate muttered. She couldn't help it. She didn't remember a thing, but her body did. Her hand knew the crook of his neck, her fingers knew they fit perfectly between his, and her ears knew his cry. And no matter what God or fate or destiny had done to separate them, they would not succeed.

"And when I finally found you, I couldn't tell you who I was without feeling some sort of guilt. You went through so much, all alone, because of me. Because I couldn't protect you. I couldn't be there for you when you needed me." Castle spoke. Kate could feel his voice trembling, and small tears forming in his eyes.

"No, you were there for me." Kate replied. It didn't matter that he lied. "This locket!" She grabbed it off his book, opening it to reveal the picture inside. "This helped me through every bad day and every horrible night. It made me feel like I mattered to someone."

"You still do." Castle said, bring his hand to her cheeks, cradling her face. "Kate I never stopped loving you."

"But what…" Johanna said, shuffling to her father's bed. Alexis took hold of her arm, forcing her to stop. Alexis shook her head, signaling her sister that it was enough. They were done for today. They were done period. Castle smiled in a way they haven't seen in a long time. Probably the last time these two were really together.

Tomorrow Kate would forget. Maybe she'll read it in her journal. Maybe she'll remember on her own, but for tonight, she was his and he was hers, like it used to be. Two halves of a whole finally together, even if only for a moment.

"Hey Dad. I'm back from my tri…" Alex said walking in. He grew quiet, feeling he had missed something because everyone was here. "What's happening?" Every heart skipped a beat, as they stood motionless. They didn't know what to say, feeling the world stuck on pause.

Who knew moments were that short.

* * *

**Enjoy**

**Please Review**

**Tell me what you think. **

**I honestly love your opinion. There's a smile on my face every time i get a notification. You guys motivate me to write. I love you guys :)**

**(For some reason I've already written the last chapter [which is not the next chapter] and I cried writing. so, just... be prepared)**


	9. Broken

"What's happening?" Alex asked. He scanned the room, looking for some indication of what was happening.

"Welcome home." Alexis said. If only he knew.

"Thanks." Alex replied. Confused, he searched their faces again for the explanation he sought. "What's going on? Kate why are you here?"

"Because she's our mother." Johanna uttered, shaking off her sister's grip. She spoke out of spite and bitterness. She was never a fan of lies.

"What are you talking about? Our mother's dead." Alex said. He assumed they were joking. They had to be. There was no way his mother was still alive. And frankly they were being insensitive. Two and a half decades may have past since her death, but this prank still crossed a line.

"Yeah I thought so too. Did you know that they didn't find her body?" Johanna instigated. This was her revenge. She watched her brother's face for a reaction, and just as he was about to speak she said, "The casket was empty" giving him something else to contemplate. "Dad and Alexis kept that from us." She looked back over her shoulder at her sister, letting her glare sink in, and then she turned back to her father. "But Dad kept Mom's identity all to himself."

This Johanna was the one they had seen in courtrooms. And nothing was worse than the hero of the people fighting against you. Alex noted her intensity and the sullen look on everyone else's face. They were telling the truth. Suddenly he felt sick, feeling his emotions stirring in the pit of his stomach.

"Mom?" Alex said, quite calmly. He looked over to Kate as she nodded. "Did you know?"

"No." Castle said. He held onto her hand, and she felt safe, no longer alone. "How could she?"

"But you knew." Alex said. He let his anger take over against his better judgment. "You knew this whole time."

"Pretty much." Johanna interrupted.

"And you two. Did you know?" Alex said, raising his voice.

"We suspected something was up, so we looked into Dad's financials." Alexis said blatantly.

"Lanie told us the rest." Johanna added. Castle took note of that comment, and figured as much. He wasn't angry. He was just annoyed that he hadn't seen it coming.

"And you didn't bother to tell me you suspected something?" Alex yelled. Alexis and Johanna weren't completely in the clear. In some way, they had lied to him too. They didn't speak, which was all Alex needed. "And did they just bring you in? Tell you everything?" He said addressing Kate.

"I figured it out." Kate replied.

"How?" Alex yelled. He may have been outnumbered, but he commanded their attention. He was the one in control.

"The picture in my locket matched the author's photo in your father's book." Kate answered calmly.

"I thought that was broken." Alex battled. He watched her and again the silence was all he needed. "So you've all been lying to me." He turned to his father. "Especially you." He stepped closer, bringing his father within hitting distance. "Why?"

"I was just trying to protect you." Castle explained.

"Stop lying to me. Just say it. You didn't think we could handle it. But news flash Dad, I'm fine we're all fine. We don't need your protection. You just wanted us to need you. But we don't." Alex shouted

"Alex, that's enough." Alexis said, grabbing him. She could see how sharp her brother's words were and how they pierced her father's heart. Castle was crumbling before their eyes and she could no longer watch. But Alex swatted her away.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. You lied to me. You all lied to me. Sad little Alex needs all of us to protect him." Alex said. He looked back at his father and then back around at the rest of his family, seeing the pity on their faces. "But I don't. I don't need any of you." He yelled as he threw his father's bedside table against the wall. They shuttered in silence, as an old nurse burst into the room.

"Mr. Castle. This is not a jail home. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse demanded.

"I was just leaving." Alex said, catching his breath. He made his way to the door while no one could look him in the eyes, because they all had a part in this. They all were at some fault. "Since I have no idea who these people are."

At home he sat on his couch, letting everything that happened today sink in. His eyes wandered from the paperwork on his coffee table to the photos that laced his living room. There were pictures and faces and eyes, all looking at him. He began to feel surrounded, enclosed, and trapped. He tried to stare back, but there were too many of them. They judged him, taunted him, and even laughed at him. Slowly the voices drove him off the edge. He swiped his paperwork off the table, thrusting it onto the ground. He had had enough.

One by one he ripped the photos off the walls, smashing them onto the hardwood floor. The smiles on their faces, the memories they held, they were all lies. Lie after lie. None of it was true and nothing was real. He continued to break everything and anything until Kevin's howls brought back his sanity. The voices were silent as Alex regained his hold on reality.

He breathed heavily over his destruction, as the retriever held his attention. "Did you know?" Alex asked. Maybe he wasn't that sane. "You knew. You remembered her. That's why you ran to her that day." He maneuvered around broken glass to meet Kevin, who sat in his bedroom doorway. "You were leading me to the truth." He sat down in front of the dog, away from the shards, and brushed his fingers through the retriever's coat. "Thank you for watching over me." In his mind, he had thanked both the dog and his Godfather.

Kevin whimpered in his arms as Alex looked back at the mess he had left behind. "Thank god I don't have Roy this week." Alex noted. Then he turned back to the retriever and said, "I should clean this up." He swept up the glass by the time it was midnight and decided to leave it at that. He went to bed, leaving the mess for tomorrow. But tomorrow came and the mess went untouched. Days went by, and still nothing happened. He just wallowed throughout his home, an empty husk of what he used to be. He stopped going to work, he stopped answering the phone, and he barely got out of bed each morning. He had lost his sense of identity.

One day, the phone rang like it always did days before. It could've been anybody. Alexis or Johanna, maybe even his father. Could it have been Kate? No, it was probably work again, asking him to come in or where he was. But Kevin wouldn't stop barking at it. It rang over and over, but the barking was incessant. Finally he took the call.

"Hello. May I speak to Alexander Castle?" Jackson asked.

"Speaking." Alex said. He sat at his desk, letting last week's events run ramped in his head. He was more frustrated than angry. To think his father, his hero, had fallen so far. He knew his dad wasn't perfect, but I guess Alex thought they were closer than that. Close enough to not be lied to.

"Hello Mr. Castle. My name is Jackson Newman. I'm an old friend of your father's and I'd like to…" Jackson went on.

"Listen, Mr. Newman, I'm sorry. My father and I aren't on the best terms right now, so whatever you'd like, tell him yourself." Alex said. He knew it sounded rude, but he couldn't stop himself. All of this was too much for him.

"Well, I… I'm sorry to inform you that your father passed away this morning." Jackson replied.

"What." Alex stammered out.

Jackson continued, "Mr. Castle, you have my condolences. But before the funeral arrangements are…"

"What happened?" Alex interrupted.

"He died in his sleep." Jackson replied.

"This is a prank call isn't it? My dad put you up to this?" Alex distressed.

"I wish it was." Jackson replied calmly. Unfortunately, he's had some experience in these types of situations.

"Is he there? Dad it's not funny. This isn't something you should joke about." Alex denied.

"Mr. Castle. This isn't a joke. He's gone." Jackson said. He paused, listening for a reaction. When he received no reply he continued, "Your father asked me to give you and the rest of his children a few things in the event of his death. I've already talked to your sisters, and arranged a meeting. Can you make it to my office on Wednesday at 8am? It's on Madison."

"Yes." Alex said in barely a whisper. He ended the call, and let the phone drop to the hardwood floor. The thump was the last thing he heard before the world began to close in around him. Slowly his senses began to disappear, one by one. His hearing, his eyesight, his taste, his smell, his sense of touch, all of it was gone. The whole world was lost to darkness, and he was alone. Tears fell, but he became numb to them. He was lost, unable to tell up from down. The only sign left to him as proof he was still alive was his own shaky breath.

* * *

Enjoy!

Please Review

What did you think?

**Guys, there are only 2 more chapters left.**

**And as a special treat, I will be updating every Monday, so the last chapter will fall on the premiere.**

All rights belong to their rightful owners.


	10. Final Wish

**A/N: A reviewer pointed out that dogs don't live to 25.**

**Don't ruin my story with your logic. (Yes I made the dog that old, so I could say that when someone pointed it out.) But you are right. Our Labrador Retriever Kevin should not be alive right now. **

**Thank you all for reviewing my story. **

* * *

"You came." Johanna said as Alex arrived in the lobby. She rushed over to hug her brother, serving as an apology, as an 'I need you,' and simply, everything was forgotten. Forgiveness came that easy to them. Alexis soon arrived, and they each shared a hug, holding just long enough to provide each other some comfort.

"We tried to call you." Alexis said, expressing that she had been worried.

"I know. I should've answered." Alex replied. They made their way down the hall and took their seats in Newman's waiting room.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming." Jackson said. He shook each of their hands before leading them into his office. "I'm sorry for your loss." They nodded as they took their seats. " Your father was a dear friend of mine. And he gave me this, to show you, his children."

Jackson popped the DVD in, and moved to an adjoining room. He could still hear and see everything but this gave the children a sense of privacy while they listened to their father's last words.

"My dear Alexis, Alexander and Johanna. You all know about the secrets I kept from you, and I am truly sorry for lying to you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but do know that despite everything, I always loved you, I still do. I never wanted you to go through the same pain I went through, having someone you love not remember you, or the precious moments you shared. But I see now that it was a mistake. You didn't need me to protect you. It's not that I thought you couldn't handle it. I just..." Castle said. He sat in his care home bed, the same way they saw him days ago. He looked tired, almost sickly and they felt a little guilty for not noticing before. They were so wrapped up in the mystery and the secrets they forgot about his health. And it was that thought that slowly began to eat at them.

"I just couldn't. Every time I tried to tell you, I kept imagining you on the day you were born. I remember holding each of you in my arms and thinking you were so tiny and fragile, I didn't know if I could ever let you go. I wanted to shield you from lost, from sadness, from anything that could hurt you because I couldn't handle it. I couldn't bear seeing any of you in pain, knowing I couldn't do a single thing to help you." Castle pleaded. He was choking back his emotions, but they still heard the heartache in his voice. They remained quiet, forgetting all about his lies.

"But you're all grown up now. Alexis you're going to be a Senator. You could always do whatever you put your mind to. Brilliant, beautiful and talented, you always had a limitless potential. It's time you show the world what you're made of." Castle gleamed. He smiled as he spoke and Alexis tried to fight back her tears. Johanna reached for her hand, squeezing it to let her know she wasn't alone.

"Alex, you told me once that I was a hero, but I'm not. Your mother and I, we spoke for the dead once they were robbed of their voices. That's it. But you son, you are a hero. You save lives. You save people from ever needing people like me or your mother. You save families from going through what we did." Castle spoke. Alex felt his guilt pull at his conscious, recalling their last conversation. To think his last memory of his father was a confession of every lie he had ever told, and the last memory his father had of him was an outburst of rage, followed by an attempt to put a table through a wall. Regret didn't even begin to cover it.

"And my little Johanna. Well you're not so little anymore. If you inherited anything from your mother, it was her sense of justice, her need to protect those weaker than her, and a smile that renders people speechless. Like your grandmother, you're a champion of those in the legal system without a voice. And i know both of them would be proud of you." Castle continued. Johanna began to shake because despite the lies, she saw her father's life in its entirety and the unconditional love he showered them with throughout the years. She began to tear as she laced her fingers with Alex's.

"I made this video because I haven't been much of a father lately. And you children remained patient with me, so now it's my turn to speak. I am so proud of each of you and the people you've become." They didn't speak. They just sat and watched as they held onto each other's hands. They were there for each other, both supporting and needing support. For every moment that passed, for every word their father spoke a tear would fall between them. "You could've became anything you wanted and you still chose professions, where you fought for the little people. You all fight to change the world and if that doesn't attest to your immense amount of character then... your children do, like mine have for me. I used to ask myself if I was a bad father for lying to you, for chasing after a ghost all these years, but I look at all of you, and see these remarkable qualities that you posses, and I think I couldn't have been that bad."

They began to quiver in their chairs, feeling their knuckles go white. They held onto each other tightly like the other would suddenly disappear if they let go. Their tears would not stop falling as they succumbed to the pain in their hearts. Their father was gone. And he was never coming back.

"If we left things on bad terms, forget them. I bear no grudge, I apologize, I forgive you. Whatever it was, nothing will change the fact that I am truly grateful to have had children as extraordinary as you." Castle concluded. The silence began to echo, both in the room and in the video. Minutes went by, slowly as tears continued. In the end, the video found it's last words. "I know I have no right to ask a favor of you, but please, take care of your mother."

"Your father left me some things to give to you." Jackson said. He returned to the room, and offered them a box of tissues. As they settled down their hearts, Jackson brought out a briefcase. Inside laid a book, and a pair of keys and soon after the video they had just seen. He displayed the contents, waiting for them to be ready. "This book is for your mother, and your father wished to have you three deliver it to her. And this key came with a note. 'My final wish and my greatest dream.'"

They thanked Jackson and left, taking the briefcase with them. All of them hopped into a cab, designating Remy's as their destination, not wanting in particular to be together, but certainly knowing they didn't want to be alone.

"What do you think the key's for?" Johanna asked. She took a quick look at it, before handing it over to Alex.

"Who knows." Alex said, flicking through the pages of the book their father left their mother. "The book seems to be dad's memoir of his time together with mom, before we were born." He said switching off with Johanna. Alex looked keenly at the pair of keys. They were a dingy bronze, definitely used, but there was something so familiar about them. He examined them further, finding _BLDG 4_ etched onto the backside. It was in that moment, that Alex realized what the key was for, what his father's final wish was. It was what he wanted for so long. He quickly explained to his sisters, and they all seemed to reach a common conclusion, switching their destination to their late Father's care home.

"Good afternoon Mom." Alex said. The three of them appeared before her park bench, and she greeted them back. She seemed tired, almost empty, and even if she didn't remember, her heart felt the pain of losing Castle.

"Our father left this for you." Johanna said, handing Kate the book. She shivered, feeling the cold of winter approaching. Almost instinctively, Kate found herself at the dedication page.

_To the mystery I could never solve. _

"Our father also left this key." Alex said. He held it up for her to see, and continued, "with a note saying 'my final wish and my greatest dream.'" Kate listened in, feeling this was only the tip of the iceberg.

"We didn't know what he meant at first." Alexis said, feeling it would be better if they all helped explain. "But then we found _BLDG 4 _etched into the key."

"And we understood. We all talked it over with each other, and our families and we all agreed." Johanna said. Smiles reached across their faces, all of them sincere and genuine.

"Building 4 is where we used to live." Alex said, handing Kate the key. "Our father's final wish, his greatest dream, was for us to be a family again."

"What are you saying?" Kate asked. She felt her emotions swell, and tears unexpectedly forming in her eyes.

"We're asking you to move in with us." Johanna said. They each held onto their mother's hand feeling her shake with uncontrollable happiness. This was the comfort they searched for, the comfort they needed, the feeling of family.

* * *

Enjoy

Please Review. Tell me what you thought.

Have any questions? Tell me.

I kept my promise. Here it is on Castle Monday (our last castle-less monday)

The last chapter will be updated next week Monday. Hopefully before the premiere**.**

**(But I'll make everyone a deal. If I get 10 reviews this chapter. I'll upload on Saturday)**


	11. Goodbye

A/N: I'm genuinely sorry. I apologize to every single one of you for going M.I.A. There was an incident with my laptop, and I'm so sorry. I just got it back today. But you don't deserve excuses. You deserve the final chapter. So here it is.

* * *

"Welcome home." Alex said. He held the door for her after unlocking their old loft. As Kate made her way inside, she marveled at the view.

"Amazing." Kate muttered. She walked in awe, her eyes scanning the room like a child in a candy store. "This is where you used to live?"

"This is where _we_ used to live, where we do live." Johanna smiled. One by one they filed in, hauling boxes of clothes and personal knick-knacks. Kate made her way through the living room, stopping once to admire the kitchen before finding herself in the main hallway. Her fingers traced along the frames of family photos down the hallway walls, her eyes examining the smiling faces preserved in each one.

The newer ones seemed foreign to her, but the older ones, they felt familiar. Though honestly, none of them 'struck a cord.' There were no flashes of forgotten memories, no recollection of her past like the one's people conveniently get in movies. No she was stuck with the feeling that everything was on the tip of her tongue, but just out of reach. It's a horrible feeling.

At the end of the hall was her room. The room her and Castle had shared together in what seemed like a previous life. As she reached for the door, she froze, realizing that somewhere in her heart she actually had hope. Hope that she would remember. Hope that this was the solution if only for a while, and she wanted to hold onto that just a little longer.

And she was right to. If only hope was as abundant as dust was on the inside. It was just an empty room.

But for some reason she found herself drawn to the bookcase in the corner. And as she inched her way closer, she scanned its shelves, searching for something familiar. A photo, a book, anything would've done. But instead she found a flag and a medal, both seemingly belonging to her. And beside them was a trophy, and an odd one at that. She plucked it from its spot, bringing the words inscribed on it into view.

"That's yours. You and dad won it at a police picnic. For the three-legged race I think." Alex said. He stood in the doorway, holding one of her boxes.

"Here, let me help you with that." Kate said. She dropped the trophy back in its place and headed towards Alex.

As she approached, he moved away swiftly and responded, "No I told you, it's fine. You relax. Just tell me where you'd like it."

Kate was stubborn, but she wasn't as young as she used to be. After a few defiant remarks, she eventually caved in. "Against the wall is fine." She said. The rest of the day went on as planed. Almost everything was unpacked by the time they sat down for dinner. Like a dream, laughter consumed the dinning room table while the telling of tales ensued. If anyone walked in right now, they would assume this was your everyday, completely ordinary family. But it wasn't. Because they could tell their stories, they could pretend all they wanted. At the end of the day, of everyday from now on, Kate would forget, maybe more often in the future but it will happen. She will always be the outsider looking in.

"If you need anything, I'm right next door." Alex said.

Kate couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." He smiled back, not knowing what else to do.

"Goodnight." Alex mumbled. He left her at the door, shutting it behind him, climber into bed, feeling they had made a connection and fell asleep. Lucky for him.

For Kate, she was up all hours of the night, tossing and turning. She felt as though something was wrong, like something was missing. It nagged at her conscious, keeping her mind active. Eventually she realized it was Castle. She had slept without him before, but never in this bed. No, this bed was meant for two and she was missing her partner.

Before long she dragged herself out of bed, hoping that maybe some tea would help her sleep. But as she made her way to the kitchen, the hall began to shift. With each step a memory would slip away.

It was late when Alex was pulled from his dreams by a series of rustling noises. He sneaked into the kitchen holding a bat, assuming the worse. "Kate? Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Kate answered. Her Alzheimer's was getting worse. She stood at the counter, caressing his father's old coffee travel mug.

"Yes. Remember, your name is Kate. And I'm your son, Alex." Alex replied. He talked slowly, and then calmly he approached her, hoping to make her feel at ease. This is when Alzheimer's patients were most vulnerable, when their minds are wiped clean and they suddenly find themselves lost. "Do you want some coffee?" He said, gesturing to the mug in her hand.

"Not particularly." Kate replied.

"So why are holding this?" Alex said. He attempted to gently grab the mug from her, but Kate suddenly pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry. I…" Kate said.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked. Kate didn't answer. How could she. Everything was on instinct, and she had no reason.

"Did I lose something?" Kate asked. She seemed confused, trying to put the pieces together herself.

"What do you mean?" Alex said. He kept his distance, letting her have some breathing room. He needed her to feel safe.

"I don't remember." Kate said. She looked down at the mug in her hands as she caressed it softly. "I can't help but feel I've lost something."

"What makes you feel that?" Alex said, inching closer.

"This mug. When I saw it, there was this tug in my chest. And I began to cry a little. But I don't remember why it hurts this much." Kate said. She felt the world enclose around her, feeling the shakiness of her inner foundation. "I've lost something, haven't I? How do I get it back?"

"We've both lost something." Alex replied. He took her in his arms, drawing her close enough to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Something we can't get back." She nestled into his arms, hiding her face well, but he could still feel her warm tears as they fell onto his shirt. His heart tore, knowing that this was all he could do to comfort her.

Later that morning, after reading through her journal, Kate put the finishing touches on her room. Her final decoration was that same pair of coffee travel mugs from the night before, from that life she once had, and she placed them beside their winning three-legged race trophy. And she smiled, feeling like she had paid tribute to the dead.

Lost in the moment, Kate failed to notice Kevin scamper in. She jumped, immediately startled by his touch. He seemed older than before. He was less playful, a little weary when he walked, and definitely moved less.

In his mouth was a book, her book and without effort, he dropped it at her feet. "Kevin!" Kate scolded. She bent down to clean his mess, only to find a small note had fallen from its pages. It was addressed to her, from Castle. Shocked, she turned to the retriever only to find him collapsed, lying motionless. "Kevin?" She could tell his breathing was shallow. "Alex!"

"What's wrong?" Alex said, appearing in a panic.

"It's Kevin. He's having trouble breathing." Kate replied.

"What's going on?" Johanna said, arriving on the scene.

"Call the vet. Something's wrong with Kevin." Alex shouted. He quickly snatched the retriever up in his arms and carried him to the door. "Alexis, start the car!"

They rushed their beloved pet to the nearest veterinarian, knowing that every moment counted. Knowing that they've already lost too much.

Inside the animal hospital's corridors, they sat in cold silence. It had been three hours since they brought Kevin in. one hour since they pronounced him dead. And still they sat, like Kevin was in surgery, like he would come out any minute better than ever. But he wouldn't.

In her silence, Kate thanked Kevin for all he had done. It was because of Kevin, she got to meet Alex. Because of him, she found out about her past, and the life she once had. It was Kevin who had saved her.

Looking down, Kate realized she was holding a crumpled piece of paper. It was the note she had also found because of Kevin. She must've grabbed it in all the chaos. After smoothing it over, she slowly unfolded its message.

_ Kate, I'm glad you found this note. I had written this book long before I discovered you were still alive, so it's not exactly complete. Most of it is just the babbling of a heart broken fool, but I hope you take something from it. In the end, I couldn't give you 'happy ever after.' I could only manage a 'to be continued…' because in the end, our story isn't finished. _

"Mom? What is that?" Alexis asked, gesturing to the piece of paper.

"I remember." Kate uttered.

"You what?" Alex said, joining in.

_So when you're ready, I'll be waiting._

"I remember everything." Kate said. She met their gaze, and they simply knew, she was telling the truth. All the obstacles they faced, all the problems at hand just seemed to fade away.

_ Goodbye Kate._

Tomorrow will come. The sun will rise. And the future was uncertain. But it didn't matter, because in this moment, they were together, truly. And as they made their way back down the hall together, they all came to understand. Castle's wish had come true.

_ Until we meet again._

* * *

__I hope you all enjoyed.

Please review. Tell me what you think

**And I want to thank all of you for reading. This has been a journey for me as much as it has been for you. Thank you to those who have been here from the start. To those who have been reviewing and truly it was your support that helped forge this story. **

**Thank you.**

And this may be the end, but it can also be the beginning of something new. I will be releasing a new story soon, and I hope that I see some you there. Until then, goodbye.


End file.
